


School's The Worst

by mummymonkey69



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb - Band
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummymonkey69/pseuds/mummymonkey69
Summary: It's never easy starting at a new school.....





	1. Chapter 1

You where lying awake staring at your celling. You had just moved to Florida and today was the day you started at your new school and you where terrified. You where a pretty shy girl and liked keeping yourself to yourself but you had moved around enough to know that you where going to be the main attraction at school for the next few weeks. Your rolled over to look at your alarm clock it was only six o'clock. 

After a heavy sigh you decided to get up and ready for your first day. With a yawn and a stretch you made your way to the bathroom. You had a quick look in the mirror as you waited for the water to heat up. You looked like you hadn't slept in days, your bags had bags. With a frown you discarded your pajamas and stepped under the stream of water letting the water pull you into it's sweet embrace. 

After what felt like a centuary you stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towels that you had left out around your naked form. You gasped slightly as you padded across the cold floor and over to your bed. After quickly drying off you flung on your clothes, starting with your fanciest bra and panties set to hopefully give you a small confidence boost that you would despretly need today followed by your boring uniform that you where required to wear.

After getting dressed and doing your hair and make up you headed down stairs for breakfast. You where surprised to see your parents already awake and sitting at the little table in the kitchen.

"Good morning (Y/N) are you ready to start at your new school?" Your dad asked you over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Of course she is Barry don't be silly she is going to be fantasic." You mom replied with a smile before you got a chance to open your mouth.

"I know that Holly. I just don't want her to be nervous or anything." He said rolling his eyes slightly and laughing.

"Well I am a little nervous but I'm sure I'll be fine." You mumble as you grab a mug so you can fix yourself a cup of coffee.

"Of course you will be fine. I have asked Rhett and Brian to look out for you. If you have any trouble just ask them for help." Your dad said with a soft smile.

He was trying to make you feel better but you didn't want to have to go running to "Daddy's" friend for help.

"That's Mr McLaghlin and Dr Wecht to you. Dont call them their first names." Your mom said giving your dad a scolding look.

You rolled your eyes at the two of them over the top of you cup of coffee. "I'll be fine if I need any help all ask someone ok?" You reply.

After yet an other cup of coffee and some toast and banter with your parents it was finally time to head to school. Your parents where pretty insistant on dropping you off on your first day but you polietly refused you didn't want to be the new girl that had to get dropped of by her parent thatd would just destroy your repretation before it had even begun.

With a small hug and a few words of encouragement from each of your parents you set off on the short walk to your new school. It only took ten minutes or so to walk there during which you kept reminding yourself to take deep breaths and relax. 

The closer you got to the school the more nervous and panicy you became. Before you knew it you where standing outside the large school as other children walked past you chatting away to one an other. You took a huge deep breath as you looked around yourself not sure where to go. 

When suddenly a tallish girl with black hair came over to you smilling. "Hi I'm Suzy Berhow you must be (Y/N) Kramer right?" She asked still smiling at you. You nodded silently returning the smile. "Oh good. I'm your own personal buddy. I'm here to help you out this week and make you feel right at home. Come on I'll show you to the office." She finished grabbing your arm and gently leading you through the crowd.

She lead you through the large double doors and down a corrider on the right side of the school until you reached a small office.

"Hello this is (Y/N) Kramer it's her first day here she needs her class schedual." Suzy said to the secutary with her pearly white smile still on full display.

"Of course one moment please." She replied standing up from her desk and off to get the paperwork.

"You know (Y/N) you don't talk very much." She said frowning a tiny bit.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just really nervous. Florida is so different from Ohio." You say appolgeticly.

"It's ok." She replied perking up slightly. "It's a really nice school and there isn't to many assholes here so try and relax. Plus if anyone messes with you you can send that to me." She said with a wink making you giggle.

"Her you go Miss Kramer." The secutary said handing over your schedual as well as some other paperwork. "And welcome I'm sure you will really enjoy it here."

You smiles and thanked her as you and Suzy looked over you schedual. "Oh great your in most of my classes." She said happily. "Come on we have physics with Dr Wecht first."

"Is he nice?" You ask shoving your paperwork away in your bag as you and Suzy made your way down the corrider.

"Yeah he's ok kinda strict though." She said with a shrug. Just then the bell rang. "However he wont like that we are being tarty. Hopefully he lets us off since its your first day.

The two of you quickly made it to the physic room on the top floor. The class was already under way as the two of you steped in.

"Ah Miss Berhow how nice of you to join us." Dr Wecht said dryly not looking up from the pile of papers he was looking through.

"Hi sir." She said brightly not affected by his tone of vioce in anyway. "I was showing the new girl where to go." She finished taking her seat.

Suddenly all eyes where on you and you could feel your face heating up. You dug into your bag and pulled out a sheet of paper that had all the detales that Dr Wetch needed.

"Kramer? Any relation to Barry?" He asked looking you up and down.

"Erm yeah he's my dad." You said slightly confused. Didn't you dad say he had warned him you where starting today?

"Well its a plessure to have you Miss Kramer. There is a vacent seat next to Mr O'Donovan. Please take your seat and we will get started." He said with a very slight smile.

You nodded in return and made your way to your seat trying to ignore all the eyes watching. You sat down and pulled out your physics book. Maybe today wouldn't a complete disaster after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After a semi eventful day it was finally lunch time, the time you where dreding the most. Suzy hadn't been in your last period so you had to blindly wonder throughout the the corrider to find someone or something to help find the way to the lunch room. After what seemed like a lifetime you decided to give up and just sit down in a random corrider and put your head phones in. You sit back with your eyes shut and lean your head against the wall relaxing into your music. Just as you where getting into your song you felt someone kick you gently. You open your eyes to see two tall guys one with massive hair and the other with a blond streak. You knew them from physics class but you didn't know their names.

 

"Hi what's up?" You asked pulling your head phones out.

"What you doing here (Y/N) aren't you hungry?" The puffy haird boy asked with a tiny frown.

"Erm no to be honest. I didn't know where anyone was so was just chilling for a bit." You say.

"Well Suzy sent us she was worried about you. Come on." The other said offering you his hand. 

You smiled and grabbed your bag as he pulled you. The three of you made small talk. Puffy hair was Leigh, but prefered getting called Dan or Danny. The other was Arin. They where both very nice. When you got to the lunch room you spotted a very worried looking Suzy sitting with a bunch of people.

"We found her." Dan said in a sing song voice and flung his arm around your shoulders.

"Oh thank god. Where were you?" Suzy said with a sigh of relife.

"I wasn't hungry so I thought I would just sit and chill with my music." You reply shrugging taking a bottle of water out of your bag and having a drink.

"Well in future just stay close to me so you dont scare me half to death." She said smiling." Any way. You have met Arin and Danny. This is Ross, Link and Sean. Everyone this is (Y/N)." She said as everyone smiled and said "Hi" in return.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand everyone game for Saturday?" Ross asked before taking a huge bite of his sandwhich. Everyone nodded in agreement and then suddenly all eyes where on you.

"What?" You said blushing.

"You want to come to the beach this weekend? Swimming, relaxing, drinking." Sean said smiling.

"Oh I don't know I don't think my parents would let me." You say playing with your hair nervously.

"Just tell them your having a slumber party at my house." Arin said in a high pitch girly voice making you all laugh.

You bit your lip for a second. "I'll try I can't promise anything ok?" You say as the bell rings. 

"Yay can't wait." Suzy said with a big grin on her face. "What do you have next?"

"Maths with Mr McLaughlin." You say standing up and putting on your bag.

"Me too." Danny said smiling a big goofy grin. 

"Great you can show me the way. Bye guys." You said letting him lead the way. You all said goodbye as you went your seperate ways.

"So... tell my about yourself (Y/N)." Dan sais sounding slightly shy.

"There isn't much to tell really. I've just moved here from Ohio, I'm an only child and I'm sixteen you?" You ask putting your hair behind your ear.

"I have a sister called Danna who's younger than me, I'm from Jersey, I'm sixteen too." He replied.

"Sweet." You say awkwardly making you both laugh.

You made it to the math class an Dan opened the door for you. You nodded thanks as you walked inside.

"Open your books at 394. Ah Mr Avidan late again." He said before turning around.

"Sorry sir was showing (Y/N) the way." He said making his way to the back of the class.

"Oh hello (Y/N) how are you?" He said warmly. "Barry said you would be starting today. Take a seat next to Danny and we will get started.

Smiled in return and made your way to sit with Dan.

"Dude he loves you." He whispered.

"He's known me since I was a baby. He's my dad's best friend." You reply shrugging leaning down to get your book out your back acceidently exsposing your panties slightly.

"Well at least you know he will pass you anyway." Dan said with a smirking looking back at the board.


End file.
